


Where The Wind Blows

by rachelarcher



Series: The World of Wonder [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: Please read the first part. Dean and Matt make it to California.





	Where The Wind Blows

8:06PM Princess: I want to punch her in the eye. With a rusty fork.  
8:07PM Princess: Well, this is awkward. I didn’t mean to text you, hi dad.  
8:08PM B.Singer: Lol, Hi princess, Don’t forget to wear gloves, keeps the fingerprints off the fork, even if it IS a rusty one  
8:10PM Princess: My favorite part of this is how you don’t even question who it is  
8:11PM B.Singer: The less I know, the less I can say during the interrogation

-/-

The flight back to California had been relatively uneventful. Charlie and Sam had watched frozen, sung obnoxiously enough to the movie that the stewardess begged them to stop, but it gave both Mary and Bobby time to look over the “apartment layout” scrapbook Dean had thrust at them. Matt and Dean had picked the apartment out over the summer when they had been down to visit. 

The old brick building houses several restaurants and hippy or boho related shops on the bottom floor. Their apartment was the only loft not rented out by shop owners. It was one large room, with a bathroom in one corner and a patio. A staircase in the middle led to an overhang that both had fallen in love with. That was where their beds needed to be. 

The book was filled with pictures of the layout of the loft they had taken, as well as sketches of what they wanted where. Over the last eight months they had shipped copious amounts of belongings as well as things they had ordered to the loft. 

Along with Sam and Charlie they had decided to put together the pair’s apartment as a graduation gift. They had squared away the kitchen and bathroom, and moved to the boxes labeled “living room” when Mary accidentally knocked a worn out shoebox off the counter. The box had been tied shut, but upon hitting the floor its contents scattered.

“Dammit.” She hissed, dropping to her knees to start gathering up what she thought was papers. Instead she found photographs. A moment later. Bobby, Charlie and Sam were all around her on the floor looking at the images. “What are these?” Mary found herself asking.

Charlie sighed. “I've only seen these once. One of the times I went to John's. These are the pictures that were on the wall beside Dean's bed. Matt and him put them up. Changed them out. They called it their wonderwall. According to them John thought it was their love story.”

Sam looked at the two pictures he was holding one was the pair fast asleep on the couch, the other was a prom picture. “It is.” Sam smiled. “They do love each other.”

“Who took these?” Bobby asked, eyeing several of them. He grinned as he held up a series of them dressed up for Halloween or theme weeks around homecoming. “They always won best dressed couple.” He laughed.

“They have everyone fooled.” Mary eyed a particular picture of the pair almost completely naked in bed together.

“They love each other.” Sam said. “Maybe not the fairytale, but they are soulmates. Look at the complete adoration in these images… I wish someone looked at me like Matt looks at him.” 

“Not just that, look at how he cares for her, his protective hold of her.” Charlie held up another photo, one where Dean was smashing Matt into his body, hands knotted in her hair. 

“That was the night Dean got out of the hospital.” Bobby offered. “Look, they even have little Matt and Dean.” He was holding up old pictures no doubt taken by himself or Mary.

“I think we should hang these in the loft. Between their beds.” Sam grinned. His eyes landed on a picture of them kissing. “How far did they go in the whole couple thing?”

“Far enough John never questioned it.” Bobby frowned. “There was a time, in junior year, they asked me to buy a pregnancy test.” He paused. “They were and are teenagers. And they were pushed together so forcefully, their own doing, but I have no doubt they were each other's first everything.”

“What are these?” Sam asked, he had made it to the middle of the pile. Small pieces of paper were filled up into cylinders, with red ribbons around their middle.

“Dunno.” Bobby frowned. “Those two are crazy. You never know…” he paused as he unrolled one, inside a note was scribbled. “They are confessions.”

Charlie frowned. “Mattison told me about this. Both she and Dean felt like sometimes the words didn't do justice to the thoughts. So they would write them out.” Charlie shifted to sit crisscross on the floor. “These are their diary and we shouldn't mess with them.”

“They had to know we would find them.” Mary frowned. “I say we vote.” 

Sam looked skeptical, “I wanna know my brother. And Matt.” 

“I can see you're point Charlie, but I kinda am curious.” Bobby frowned. “So, vote.” Everyone but Charlie wanted to open them and read them. Aside from her concerns about this obviously being a invasion of privacy.

“Alright. I’ll go first.” Sam muttered. “My brother has a youtube channel with ten subscribers. Matt and I made ten fake accounts just so he wouldn’t give up on it, DW..” Sam blushed. “OH, well, that explains why the compliments sound so… similar.”

Mary carefully unrolled the one in her hands, “I’m actually afraid no one will ever fall in love with me, DW.” Mary felt her heart clench. “Maybe Charlie was right.”

“We are committed now.” Charlie deadpanned. “My dad has no idea, that at one point in my life, I almost ended it, MS.” Charlie let the words roll around in his head. “I bet this was when…” Her voice trailed off. “When John threatened to move Dean to Virginia.”

Bobby swallowed as he opened his, concern on his features. “Found out we were pregnant today. Had scares in the past. When I told Dean, his whole body lit up. Tonight, curled up together, once he thought I drifted off to sleep, I caught him looking up how to french braid and make dresses. For our sake, I hope he’s right. I hope it’s a girl, MS.” Bobby paled. “There are no dates on these.”

The realization settled in on Mary. “They are having a baby.” 

“This is why we shouldn’t have read these.” Sam paled, looking at the one in his hand. “I don’t think mom and Bobby understand how hard we are trying to please them. We are teenagers. Please be patient. We are working things out. We love you. We know it's hard, DW” He rolled them back up.

“We have taken away their ability to tell us when they are ready.” Bobby rolled his back up, and dropped it in the box. “Let’s finish what we came here to do and never speak of this again.”

Mary nodded. Charlie grabbed the remaining pictures and took off up the stairs, to no doubt decorate the middle brick wall between the two recently assembled beds. Matt had wanted a canopy bed, and Dean had asked for a full over futon, in case Sammy had ever wanted to sleep over.

-/-

4:30PM P.Ivy: I have a crush  
4:31PM H.Quinn: Who is this crush of yours???  
4:32PM P.Ivy: She’s smart, witty, pretty, but not arrogant or mean, I’ve known her for a while  
4:36PM H.Quinn: Go get her!  
4:36PM P.Ivy: Can’t she goes to a private school and I think she likes this ginger guy  
4:38PM H.Quinn: ...Hermione isn’t real…  
4:38PM P.Ivy: FUCK YOU MATT YOU'RE NOT REAL

-/-

Dean could hear the thundering of her heart in his ear, the steady rise and fall of her chest his pillow. She was already fast asleep, no doubt in his mind, his head rested under her breast, against her rib cage. Her body nimble from years of cheerleading, her short hair a tangled mess against the deep red pillowcases, her skin a soft creamy pale, even against Dean’s skin she looked porcelain. 

Her body bare save his draped over it, he could trace the smooth slight mound of her stomach, the small baby bump that was just starting to show, the harsh v’s of her hips. She was tiny compared to him, roughly five foot tall, and all of one hundred and twenty-five pounds soaking wet. He knew he should cover them up, that the back seat of the Impala on the side of the highway didn’t offer much cover, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not now. Even in the pale moonlight, her lips were kissed red, and the hickies on her ribs and chest reminded him of how much he adored her, but deep inside there was something missing. He tucked in closer, as if he could consume her with his body. 

A smarter boy would have whispered her name against her flesh, woke her up and encouraged her to let him sleep in the front, she could stretch out easily on her own in the back, under blankets. But Dean Winchester never claimed to be smart. He was awkward at best, he had played every sport that he could, made himself as manly as he thought he could in his father’s eyes.

She sighed heavily in her sleep, and he couldn’t help but press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. It wouldn’t always be like this, it couldn’t, but for now, Dean could pretend that this was him - the teenager with the pretty girl on his arm. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, as the breeze from the chilled air danced through the cracked window of the Impala.

Finally he forced himself to cover her up. They were no longer in Sioux Falls. South Dakota had opened the world up around them. Nestled under the worn out blanket that Mary Winchester had made him when he was probably eleven, the cool leather of the Impala’s seat against his back, he drifted off into sleep.

-/-

7:22AM P.Ivy: Knock, Knock  
8:09AM Batman: Who’s there? Lol  
8:11AM P.Ivy: Daisy  
8:12AM Batman: Daisy who?  
8:13AM P.Ivy: DAISY ME ROLLIN’, THEY HATIN’  
8:14AM Batman: We can’t be seen together anymore  
8:15AM P.Ivy: :O

-/-

Every stop was a coordinated effort, to see the world as it opened up around them. Every hotel, every motel, every tourist attraction was a picture to be taken, a memory to be made. With each stop they grew both closer to their destination, and further from the lies that had encompassed most of their lives. Dean was secretly excited about meeting up with Sam and Mary regularly, meanwhile, he was terrified of telling them that he and Matt were pregnant. Terrified of what it would mean, to finally say the words outside. Matt was ready to break free of the mold, break out of the tiny little box Sioux Falls and John Winchester had painted her into, she wasn’t ready to be a mom, not like Dean was ready to be a dad, but she could and would make it work for him.

“By my calculations-” She started.

“Alright, Velma Dinkley.” Dean teased.

“As I was saying, we should be at the apartment in about two hours.” Matt offered.

“I hope they got everything sorted.” Dean chuckled.

“Mh, you think they found the confessions, tucked in the box craftly labeled ‘hang in the bedroom’?” Matt was stretched out on the front seat, her head in Dean’s lap, and her feet out the window. 

“That was sneaky, I bet if they did it’s eating them up on the inside.” He rubbed his hand over her stomach, letting it settle. She laced her fingers through his, and let her other hand rest on top of their intertwined fingers. “I bet if they did, both mom and Bobby are doing that ‘lets never talk about this ever again’ thing where they will last all of ten minutes.”

“I love you Dean.” She muttered, yawning. “Night.”

“Night darling.” He realized how tired she was lately probably had a lot to do with being pregnant and being in the car all the time. As he turned off the interstate, he let the rock music play, and let her sleep…

It didn't take as long as it might have for them to settle in. Unsurprisingly no one was at the apartment when they got there. They settled in and we're fast asleep when Mary attempted to knock on the door the next morning. Instead she left a note with the promise of coming back by later in the night.


End file.
